1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects liquid such as ink onto a medium such as a medium for recording has been disclosed. In such a liquid ejecting apparatus, there is a case in which mist of the liquid is attached to an ejecting unit of the liquid, or the like, is accumulated, and contaminates a medium by dripping on the medium. For this reason, a technology in which attaching of liquid to an ejecting unit, or the like, is suppressed is disclosed.
For example, in JP-A-2007-229950, and JP-A-2004-237691, a liquid ejecting apparatus which includes a collecting unit which collects mist of ink which occurs along with ejecting of ink from an ejecting unit is disclosed.
However, even when a collecting unit which collects mist is provided, there has been a case in which mist which is collected in the collecting unit once flows back from the collecting unit to the ejecting unit side due to an occurrence of turbulence in the collecting unit.
In the liquid ejecting apparatus in JP-A-2007-229950, and JP-A-2004-237691, it is possible to preferably collect mist of ink which occurs along with ejecting of ink from the ejecting unit; however, there is no description about mist which flows back from the collecting unit to the ejecting unit side.